undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella (UFSWHG)
Ben Cocks - So Cold Bella, a main character from The Dead World, was a contestant in the second season of the UFSW Hunger Games. Characteristics Personality Growing up with her "typical redneck" brother and father, she is a "one of the boys" type girl and can handle herself well in all situations. Despite growing up with that sort of thing however she is not a "typical redneck" and actually is nice to the people that desearve it and often jokes around with people. However if you do annoy her or make her angry anyway, she can have a massive attitude seen numerous times when she is called by her actual name due to her hating it , basically she is easily annoyed. Despite being easy to annoy she is down to earth and friendly but also has a straight to business attitude. Really, she has a caring side and doesnt like to play the bad cop but sometimes finds herself having to be. She often be's nice to people and sometimes flirts with guys she likes. However she tends to try and bottle up her sadness but sometimes cant control it. Skills Like Will is highly skilled in using weaponry and is also in excellent shape, she also has a tough as nails type attitude. Short Bio Before the apocalypse she grew up without her mother who had died giving birth to her and only had her father and brother, however her father was a bad one and was often out drinking leaving Tyral to teach Bella to grow up. Also her father tended to try and sexually abuse her but Tyral always stood up to him and took the hits for her. When she grew older she applied to a nearby air force base and soon joined in their ranks due to her sharpshooting skills which she had gained through hunting with her brother. When the apoclaypse started she abandoned the air force base and broke her brother out of her hometown's jail before the two went on the run surviving on their own and avoiding other people until they ran into Aiden and Faith in trouble and were forced to save them and have them stay with the two siblings. Later they met Lewis who at somepoint began a relationship with Bella but it quickly ended. She had become leader of their little group and they settled in to a shop in Charleston. In the Hunger Games Introduced in the third issue of the story, Bella was first seen saving Will from a pack of infected. The two, having been to hell and back, were ready for anything the game throws at them, but had another plan in mind: Get everyone together to form one group until the mysterious Game-Maker gives up and lets them go. If no one kills each other there is no game, right? They came across their first group of people, which happened to be two police officers: Hector and Amanda. Troubles were quick to arise between Hector and Will, as both were natural born leaders, but Hector desired the power and position more. This led to many fights between the two, but Bella and Amanda managed to calm them down before anything bad happens. Their group was soon expanded with the arrival of Teresa, David, Liza, Ashton and Omisha. Bella and Will accepted them with open arms, happy to see that everyone was on the same page of making the Game-Maker let them leave instead of pointless conflict. However, this bigger group meant Hector trying to show more authority, leading to more conflict with Will, but the middle ground was found in Teresa, who put them in their place after their conflict almost got them killed. Her words rang true so Bella convinced Will to put aside his differences with Hector in order to advance their group. However, the group came crashing down quickly. Once Teresa was found dead one morning, Will accused Hector, as he figured the man killed her after she showed him up. Hector, in turn, accused Will for doing the same thing. This led to a civil war as the group was beginning to split into Team Will and Team Hector, with Bella, Liza and Ashton on Will's side. The conflict got so bad that Will and Hector held each other at gunpoint. However, as they did so, two hunters named Dante and Audi used it to their advantage and shot Bella. Falling to the ground in pain, Bella watched as Will assumed it was Hector and opened fire on him. The gunfire quickly had infected coming at them, and with Will and Hector in a giant shootout, the group was disbanded. Omisha ran off, as did Ashton and Liza, while David continued to cry over Teresa's body. Once Hector and Amanda retreated, Will ran off with the injured Bella. The two ran to a nearby cabin where Will placed her in a room and tried to patch her up, but the arrival of the hunters ruined his plan. Giving Bella his pistol, he forced the tough woman to leave him behind, with Will going to distract them. Bella was reluctant but Will convinced her to let him go and save her one last time. They share one last passionate kiss before Bella departs, where she limps away from the cabin, hearing the sounds of Will fighting the two hunters. Still injured, Bella didn't make it far and soon had to take rest in an abandoned cabin. While there Bella thinks back on her life and the games, where all her pain and loss hits her once more. Although Bella usually bottles up her emotions, she couldn't help it and let out a cry of pain as she was now injured, alone and dying. However, as she did, a few stray infected found her and surrounded the cabin, but Bella was in no shape to fight them off. She prepared for the worst, but to her surprise, she was saved by Charlie, who dealt with the infected and patched up Bella. Bella, thankful that this man saved her, joined him, although they had no particular goal other than just drifting. During this time, the two formed an unbreakable bond as they saw how similar the two are, especially with what they dealt with. It was through their pain that they pulled each other back down to their humanity. They were faced with the question of what would happen if they're the final two left, as there has been no other sightings of others, but they settled with the answer that they would both take their lives so the game-maker wouldn't win. Unfortunately, their teamwork didn't last forever. During a bad storm, the two friends were separated when a stray tiger found the way to their camp. Bella managed to kill the beast, but in the middle of doing so, she lost Charlie, who she was forced to accept probably died. Once again alone, Bella just wandered alone. As she did Bella met a kid named Mike Lee, who was just as broken as he was. The two, seeing how they were both broken, joined together quickly, but didn't try to bond, as they knew one of them would die soon enough. However, one night, as they sat by a campfire, they ended up sharing their experiences of the games together, including the deaths of their loved ones. As they sat there, a note fell from the sky, revealing there was only seven people left. Neither of them cared at first, until Mike came up with a gameplan. With nothing else left to lose, Mike suggested they gather up the rest of the contestants and make one last, desperate search for the Game-Maker and escape this hell. Bella was reluctant, as she previously tried that and all it brought was death, but Mike convinced her to try one last time. For those she lost. Mike and Bella set out the next morning to recruit the remaining contestants. However, it was Mike who got everyone to join, as it was his humanity, spirit and words that convinced people to join them. The two recruited Liza and Charlie, both people Bella were glad to see alive and well, Audi (whom unknown to Bella was the murderer of Will) and Hector, a man that Bella was very reluctant to work with again following their last interactions, but she put aside her distaste for the man for their cause. They tried to recruit Mick, but he denied their request to join. Bella, leading the group of six, made their way through the island, tracking down any areas where the Gamemaker might be located. However, despite their common goal, there was some tension in the group, particularity between Bella and Hector, due to their past. Still, everything seemed to be okay as they searched for the Game-Maker. However, one night, as Bella was alone, she was confronted by the Gamemaker, who tried to convince her to stop leading these people and turn against them as they will end up betraying her. Bella denies her advances and promises to see her dethroned. Unfortunately, the group came crashing down when Mick was seen spotting them from a distance. The group split up to find him, with Bella finding the rogue contestant nearby. Bella was quick to attack him and the two power beasts entered a brutal fight. Their fight pushed the two to their limits, but the tables turned in Bella's side after she used a tree branch to stab Mick in an old gunshot wound. Mick was quick to lose blood, and this fatal injury gave Bella all that she needed to use this branch to stab the rogue man to death, ending the threat. Sadly, he turned out to not be the only threat, as Bella soon came across the body of Mike Lee. Knowing Mick couldn't killed the innocent kid, Bella deduced that a traitor was in the midst. With no time to mourn her friend, Bella pressed on to take shelter on the roof of a cabin, where Hector also was. Seeing Hector in blood, Bella put the pieces together and realized that Hector had killed Mike Lee. The two polar opposites confronted each other, with Hector explaining how he killed Mike Lee and watched Will die when he could have saved him. This led to yet another brutal fight between the two, where despite Bella's superior skills, she was knocked weak due to the fight with Mick. Hector was soon able to stab Bella in the stomach, and upon gloating that he is going to win these games, Hector tossed Bella off the roof, where the infected were quick to devour the hero while Hector escaped. Killed Victims *Mick *She legit killed a fucking tiger Appearances Category:UFSW Hunger Games 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Team NLO Category:NLO